A Magical Kinda Love
by TwilightEmmett
Summary: Kinda a continuing story of Charmed. Wyatt is now 22 and still has not found that someone that he could share his life with. But when a young witch has to move into the Manor, he will learn to love and know more about her even more than he expected to
1. A Change

**Chapter One: A Change **

It was a normal day well For me anyway. I woke up and rushed out of my apartment. My day could not have gotten worse even if I tried. I ran to work and of course I was late as always. Even though I am a witch I still have to deal with all the daily trails and stuff of life. Oh right, My name is Mel Wilton. Yes I am a witch and I am all alone in dealing with it. My family is or were very powerful witches all of them but sadly they all died five years ago leaving me alone to live with myself. It took me years to really understand why I had to help people and why I had to kill demons. But sometimes I do have help, my Whitelighter Paige is one of the best. She helps me all the time, I think because I am one of her most powerful charges. Well back to my day. I ran to work, the job that Paige helped me get. I wanted to become a teacher, but for now I just was a helper in the classroom. I ran into the class room I walked in only to find no one there. I sighed.

I walked out of the room and walked into the main office.

"Hi Jean, where is everyone" I asked.

"Dear don't you remember, we have today and tomorrow off, no school" She smiled

"Than why are you here" I asked.

"I have to close up shop dear" She laughed. I smiled at her than walked out of the building. So I had gotten up early for no reason. That's all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I started to walk home, but of course, something was there standing in my way, right as I was about to walk into my building. A stupid stupid demon.

"If I were you I would walk away and come back later I am not really in the fighting mood" I said. The stupid demon smiled at me. He looked almost normal but he was holding a stupid athame.

"Prepare to die witch" He said. Oh good he knew the line, Would demons ever learn that , that stupid line would not work. I wanted to make quick work of him. So I smiled at him. He ran up to me I grabbed the athame out of my pocket and stabbed him.

Would they ever lean. I walked into the building. Finally peace.

I sat down, than I say bright lights "Hi Paige" I said.

She smiled like she always did "Hi Mel how are you" She asked.

"Tired, pissed what else is new"

"Well maybe you just need to relax" She pointed out.

"Maybe, that is what I was trying to do before you busted in here" I smirked at her.

"I am sorry Mel, but I am here for a reason"

"As you always are" I replied.

"The Elders are worried" She said, as she sat near me.

'As they always are" I replied

"There is not need to be a smart" She sighed. She knew me too well.

"Ok fine what is so important"

"They don't want you living alone anymore" She said.

I gave her a look "They cant just tell me that I have to move" I almost yelled.

"Mel really listen to me, they don't want you alone here anymore they want you to live in a protected house with someone, or someone's" She said.

"Fine I will move in with a friend" I replied.

"No they want you to live me other witches a witch family maybe" She replied.

"And how the hell do you expect me to just find a witch family and ask Can I live with you"

"No Mel, they already have a place for you" She smiled.

"Where" I asked.

"In San Francisco with my sister and her family" She replied.

"You mean Piper, that is your sister right" I asked. Paige did tell me about her sisters once after all they are the charmed ones.

"Yes and her Husband Leo and her two sons Wyatt and Chris" She smiled.

"For how long" I asked.

"As long as they want you to Mel, and I think you need this, you need to be around people"

I stood up 'So you want me to quit my job" I asked.

"Yes, I will find you a new one"

"Do I have to"

She stood up "Yes and go pack we are leaving soon so lets go now please"

I gave her a look. I got up and went to pack. I could be believe that I was actually doing this moving on the spire of the moment, Grr I hated the Elders they always thought something had to be done with me that I was to self dependent, I never thought they would make me move in with one of the charmed ones and her family.

I packed most of what I wanted than went back to the main room to find Paige.

"Ready" She asked.

"Yes I am ready" I sighed.

I took her hand and she orbed me.

We arrived at a big house a house that must have been the Manor.

"Piper" Paige yelled.

Than a small woman came up she had long brown hair "Hi Paige, oh you must be Mel" She hugged me. "I'm Piper so nice to finally meet you"

"You too" For once in my life I was not sarcastic, I was happy to meet her Paige always talked about her sister and I was happy to meet her.

"Well Paige I bet you must have to go, go, go so I will help Mel" Piper smiled.

"Yes well, I will be back Mel" She smiled and orbed away.

Piper grabbed one of my bags and helped me. We walked up the stairs.

"Well as you know, I live here with my husband Leo and than there is Wyatt he is now 22" Wow he was my age "And Chris he is now 20, they are out doing who knows what you will meet them tonight at dinner" She smiled, Wow she was so nice, a little like Paige.

"Cant wait to meet them" I replied. Than we walked into a room.

"This will be your room, it used to be Paige's, well how about you unpack than come downstairs when you are done" She smiled than walked away.

I looked around the room it was larger than my whole apartment put together. Maybe, Just maybe I would like it here.

I finally finished unpacking than I walked downstairs.

"Hi" I smiled at Piper.

"Hello, so how about you help me cook" She said. I walked over and started to help.

"So, Paige told me you were powerful what are your powers" She asked.

"Same as yours I think that is what Paige told me"

"Yes, she told me what too, how wonderful of you need help just ask" She smiled.

"Thank you I will"

Piper and I worked on dinner. For once in my life I felt like someone cared about me, Piper seemed to care about my life. We talked and I told her about the hard times I had though the years and I told her about how my family died. She seemed to really listen and understand my pain. She told me that after her sister Prue's death she did not think she could go on, but she found the strength to. I liked talking to Piper, she was cool and understanding. Maybe I could get used to living around a family, and people. But I still had to meet, the rest of Pipers family.


	2. Talking

**Chapter Two: Talking **

Soon after my long talk with Piper, Her Husband Leo came in. He kissed Piper than looked at me.

"Hi I'm Leo you must be Mel nice to meet you" He shock my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

Leo walked back over to Piper. "The Boys should be home soon"

"Good dinner is almost done" Piper smiled at him.

Very Soon after I saw two sets of bright lights. And two boys appeared. One was Tall with nice blond hair the other was also tall with brown hair. The blond one smiled.

"Boys finally you are home we have a guest" Piper said to her two sons.

"Mom I would not call her a guest she will be living with us for a while" The brown haired one said. The blond one laughed.

"Sorry, dear" Piper looked at me She put her hand on the blond one "This is Wyatt and this is" She put her hand on the other boys shoulder "Chris"

I smiled at them. Only the Blond one smiled back the other one just looked at me than gave me a small smile.

"Ok everyone take a seat time for dinner" I followed Wyatt and Chris into the dining room.

I took a seat next to Chris, Wyatt sat across from me. Than Piper brought in the food than sat down. So did Leo.

`"How was your day" Leo asked Wyatt and Chris.

"Fine, Hey Mom do you need us to work at P3 tonight" Wyatt asked.

"Yes I do"

"I cant" Chris said "I have a date" He smiled.

"Of course you do Chris" Wyatt said.

"After dinner I am going out, is that ok" He asked looking at piper.

"Yes fine meet us at the club" Piper said to him.

Wyatt looked at me "So you want to come and help" He asked me. His perfect blue eyes looking at me.

"I would love to help" I smiled at him.

"Mel you don't have to"

"I want to" I smiled, and really how could I say no to Wyatt, he seemed so nice.

"Ok I am Glad we could use the help thank you" She smiled at me and so did Wyatt.

"I thought Mel was going to stay here" Leo said.

Piper looked at him "Why" She asked.

"I though I was going to help her with her power"

"She has them under control, Leo you know Paige told us she said she needs time with a family"

"And I want to help" I replied. "But later I would like help with my potions"

"Oh Wyatt can help you with that when we get back" Piper smiled at her son.

"Yes when we get back I would love to help you" He smiled at me.

I had a feeling Wyatt and I would be come good friends.

We all finished eating, Chris left on his date and Wyatt and I went to P3 Pipers club.

He orbed us there "So ready to help" He asked.

I smiled "Yes I am"

We walked into the club, there were a few people not many but a few. Wyatt and I walked in. We started to clean a little.

"So no one every told me , what your powers are" He asked.

"Same as your mothers" I replied.

"Wow really that is wonderful"

I looked at him "So, I guess I should get to know you, since I will be living with you"

"Well there is a lot to know" He smiled.

"Well lets start with the most important question"

"What is that"

"Do you have a girlfriend" I asked, I really wanted to know the answer, I must admit have I not had a guy in over three years and I think I could really like Wyatt.

"No , not now anyway" He smiled at me, as he cleaned the counter.

"You" He asked.

"No, else I would more upset about coming here don't you think" I replied.

"Right, so any other important questions" He asked.

"Yes, about your brother" He laughed.

"Ah Chris, he is how do I say it, a real ladies man"

I eyed him "And you are not" I asked.

"No not as much as him, he has a new date every night"

"Well don't you have to find the demons" I asked.

"Yes but we still have time"

"Um I never did" I sighed.

He looked down at me "You look tired" He said.

"Yeah I had the oddest day of my life" I smiled "I got up went to work only to find I did not have work, than I went home than had to come straight here"

"Well you will get used to it"


End file.
